Tatuaje
by sorgin
Summary: Para Renji sus tatuajes tienen un significado especial


Tumbado sobre la cama abrió los ojos para dejar su vista fija en el techo. A su lado una figura descansaba, recostada sobre su hombro. Su expresión de satisfacción aclaraba cualquier duda que podría perturbar su mente, aunque solo fuera durante unos breves instantes. Cuando la madrugara aclarase el cielo, él huiría como una sombra fugitiva.

Con decisión se levantó del lecho dispuesto a vestirse. Su cabello rojizo estaba revuelto e incapaz de peinarlo con los dedos se lo recogió en una coleta alta, desesperado por apartarlo de su cuerpo. Aunque sabía que no le serviría de nada, pues no era su roce lo que hacía arder su piel. La saliva de su amante aún estaba cálida sobre los dibujos que formaban su penitencia. Sus dedos aún recorrían su espalda dibujando sobre ella amorfas figuras que le causaban cosquillas.

Sin embargo las risas acabarían en el instante en que abandonara aquella habitación. Al alba volverían a ser igual, tan solo dos guerreros dispuestos a dar su vida en el campo de batalla. Solo durante ese breve instante era suyo, sin diferencia de rango o sangre, tan solo eran dos amantes escondidos en la calidez de la oscuridad. Y por ello cada día moría al verle pasear por los campos de entrenamiento sin dirigirle más miradas que las necesarias para darle las ordenes del día.

Tras él, la figura se incorporo con pesadez. La somnolencia aún estaba presente en sus cansados ojos, que fijos en su cuerpo, le observaban en silencio. Una mueca burlona torció sus labios cuando su amante se giro para encararle. No había palabras que al ser pronunciadas no dejarán una marca igual de profunda que el filo de una espada. Sus lenguas de acero pocas veces habían sido desenvainadas, solamente cuando la necesidad hacía imposible acallar los gemidos que el placer producía.

Su vista se alzo aclarándose para volver a encontrarse con el cuerpo que le había hecho gozar. El peso del otro hombre sobre él ahora solo era un recuerdo lejano que en pocas semanas volvería a sentir. Sus ojos azabaches se convirtieron en una fina línea inexpresiva. Alzo la mano y acaricio las caderas tatuadas del pelirrojo. Sus dedos retomaron el camino que habían aprendido la noche anterior y tomaron el rumbo hacía su cintura.

-¿Uno nuevo?- La voz de su superior le hizo temblar, su timbre ronroneante sugería acciones que sus labios jamás pronunciarían.

-¿No le gusta capitán?- Pregunto desnudo frente a él. Su cabeza se levanto altiva al sentir el contacto de la saliva en sus caderas.

-Sabe bien.- Se relamió el castaño con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Lo cierto es que ya no te imagino sin ellos. ¿Cuántos llevas ya Renji?

-Demasiados.- Dudo un instante antes de continuar.- Pero creo que continuare haciéndome.

-Sub-capitán, si continuas así acabaras completamente negro.- Se burló su capitán abandonando el lecho y encaminándose a recoger sus desperdigadas ropas.

En silencio acabaron de colocarse las prendas que durante el día vestían con tanto orgullo, y que quedaban relegas aquellas noches en que la pasión les vencía. Pulcramente preparado Kuchiki le sonrió jugando con la cinta que debía cubrir la frente del pelirrojo. Unas sonrisa de medio lado le fue ofrecida junto con el pañuelo.

-Vamos a tener que dejar de vernos Renji.- Se acerco para susurrarle al oído.- O vas a quedarte sin piel para tatuarte.- Le dio la espalda para abandonar la habitación.

-Capitán.- Le llamó con un suave susurro.- Aún me queda mucho cuerpo libre.- Los cabellos negros del noble flotaron en el aire cuando se giro para encararle.

-Es cierto.- Le sonrió.- Y cuando se te acabe la piel, siempre te quedará la mía.- Los ojos de Abarai se abrieron sorprendidos por la confesión.

Los pequeños pinchazos carecían de dolor en un cuerpo acostumbrado a las heridas. El negro formaba ya parte de su piel, como las venas que recorrían bajo ella. Un nuevo tatuaje estaba siendo dibujado sobre su pecho, o más bien una nueva ampliación. Todos y cada unos de ellos tenían un significado especial para su propietario. El mismo para cada uno y sin embargo a ojos inexpertos solo parecían simples líneas de grafito que no llegaban a rozarse.

El símbolo de su lujuria, de su amor y su mayor error, cicatrizaría en pocas horas en aquella piel conocedora del sufrimiento. Una sonrisa tímida se formo en sus labios al abandonar el local. Apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta su capitán le esperaba con aire distraído. 


End file.
